


That You May Contribute a Verse by fresne [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of That You May Contribute a Verse by fresne read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>:<br/>Oh me! Oh life! of the questions of these recurring,<br/>Of the endless trains of the faithless, of cities fill’d with the foolish,<br/>Of myself forever reproaching myself, (for who more foolish than I, and who more faithless?)<br/>Of eyes that vainly crave the light, of the objects mean, of the struggle ever renew’d,<br/>Of the poor results of all, of the plodding and sordid crowds I see around me,<br/>Of the empty and useless years of the rest, with the rest me intertwined,<br/>The question, O me! so sad, recurring—What good amid these, O me, O life?<br/>Answer.<br/>That you are here—that life exists and identity,<br/>That the powerful play goes on, and you may contribute a verse.<br/>-Walt Whitman</p>
            </blockquote>





	That You May Contribute a Verse by fresne [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That You May Contribute a Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841632) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



**Title** : That you may contribute a verse  
**Author** : fresne  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Dead Poets Society  
**Character** : Todd Anderson  
**Rating** : teen and up audiences  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** :  
Oh me! Oh life! of the questions of these recurring,  
Of the endless trains of the faithless, of cities fill’d with the foolish,  
Of myself forever reproaching myself, (for who more foolish than I, and who more faithless?)  
Of eyes that vainly crave the light, of the objects mean, of the struggle ever renew’d,  
Of the poor results of all, of the plodding and sordid crowds I see around me,  
Of the empty and useless years of the rest, with the rest me intertwined,  
The question, O me! so sad, recurring—What good amid these, O me, O life?  
Answer.  
That you are here—that life exists and identity,  
That the powerful play goes on, and you may contribute a verse.  
-Walt Whitman  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2841632)  
**Length** 0:10:12  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/That%20You%20May%20Contribute%20a%20Verse%20by%20fresne.mp3.zip)


End file.
